fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky God Slayer Magic
Air God Slayer Magic (空気の滅神魔導士 Kuuki no Metsujin Madoshi) is a variant of the God Slayer Magic that Zancrow utilises as his main form of magic, and is a Lost Magic of the Slayer Line. It allows the user, much like Sky Dragon Slayers to consume and literally use air as an extension of themselves. Although the dragon slayer variant is rather limited in it's offensive purposes, Air God Slayer provides a much more diverse range of offensive techniques, and combined with someone like Pierce Croitshef's intuition, it is a very effective weapon. Also allowing the user to consume air of any kind, the amount of air consumed is limited, dependent on the state of the air itself and if it is clean, polluted and other factors. Note: Pierce's spells are for use by Perchan only. Please add your own spells in their own sections. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_God_Slayer_Magic# hide#Description ##Chelia's Basic Spells ##Chelia's Advanced Spells ##Pierce's Basic Spells ##Pierce's Advanced Spells ##Eve's Basic Spells ##Combination Spells DescriptionEdit Sky God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of wind into the user's body, allowing the user to produce black winds. The user is also able to consume winds of any sort to replenish his/her strength. The user is also able to cast healing spells, as demonstrated when Chelia Blendy's wounds disappeared after being hit by Shattering Light: Sky Drill. A Sky God Slayer's healing spells though are noted to be able to restore the body's injuries while not restoring any internal fatigue or stress the body has been put through beforehand, and in turn must be restored naturally. Chelia's Basic SpellsEdit *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風 (ボレアス) Tenjin no Boreasu): Chelia creates two streams of black wind around her hand that spiral around it. She then throws this at the target generating a large black whirlwind. *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Chelia creates two streams of wind from her hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away. *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): Chelia breathes out massive air streams towards the target. Chelia's Advanced SpellsEdit *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): **'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' (天ノ叢雲 Amatsu no Murakumo): Cheila gathers black winds around her hands, which she then raises over her body, creating feather-like shaped winds from her arms and then sends large streams of them at the target in the form of wings. Several of Chelia's comrades believed that this spell was powerful enough to kill Wendy. Even Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, two extremely powerful Mages, were shocked at the Magic Power of the spell. Pierce's Basic SpellsEdit *'Air God's Bellow' (空神の怒号, Kūjin no Dogō): Absorbing the air, Pierce breathes a black hurricane-like blast at his opponent. *'Air God's Sky Strike' (空神の天殴打, Kūjin no Tenōda): Pierce unleashes a direct pulse or jet of almost solid wind from his hands or feet. The force of the attack is generated more from Pierce's own power rather than assisted by momentum. This direct blast can reach further with greater accuracy and is used to inflict greater damage. *'Air God's Whirlwind Fist' (空神の旋風拳, Kūjin no Senpūken): Pierce summons compressed formations of air that can be fired off his fists, or be contained on his fist, allowing him to punch the opponent and shred them. This is similar to many Dragon Slayer abilities and the air blast, yet in the sense that it involves the firing of compressed or solidified air at an enemy in a non-continuous fashion i.e. Pierce does not create a single great stream of air. *'Air God's Razor Wind' (空神の剃刀風, Kūjin no Kamisorifū): Pierce conjures a crescent-shaped construct of solidified air capable of deflecting colossal projectiles; and sending them off-course. In some instances, these projectiles can be redirected back at the attacker. *'Air God's Wing Attack' (空神の翼撃, Kūjin no Yokugeki): Pierce generates a large whirlwind from each of his arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. *'Air God's Wings' (空神の翼, Kūjin no Tsubasa): Pierce is able to run on surfaces of wind, giving an appearance of him having wings sprouted out his feet, and an ability to fly. *'Air God's Tornado' (空神の颶風, Kūjin no Gufū): Pierce gathers the wind in his hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado, he then kicks the air, sending a powerful, horizontal tornado. *'Air God's Oxygen Explosion' (空神の酸素破裂, Kūjin no Sansoharetsu): Pierce amasses a large torrent of wind upon his palm. The wind solidifies for a brief moment, before the Air God Slayer throws a ball of hyper-compressed oxygen at his foe, which explodes upon contact. *'Air God's Impact Wind' (衝撃, Kūjin no Shōgekifū): Using a large amount of his strength, Pierce unleashes a short-range burst of wind around his body. This technique enables him to free himself from entrapping magic by other opponents, like D'acier and his wires. Pierce's Advanced SpellsEdit *'Wind God Tornado' (風神竜巻, Fūjin Tatsumaki): By punching the ground, Pierce unleashes an enormous tornado around his person. This mighty tornado is formed from countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the opponent's body on a cellular level from every second that the opponent is caught within the tornado. The wind produced is so powerful its gust peaks at 120m/s, with a pressure of 900HPA. *'Spreader Cannon' (拡散砲, Kakusanhō): Pierce takes a deep breath, and then applies external pressure to his stomach, the power of which he uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from his mouth. The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest. Because of the large quantity of magic kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as leveling anything in its path. *'Storm Bringer' (嵐の盗み, Arashi no Nusumi): Pierce creates a vacuum that launches himself up into the air, ascending until he is out of sight. Instantly after, Pierce crashes down, aided by the force of gravity, striking his opponent with a powerful dropkick that weighs 100 tonnes.